Lean On Me
by The Great Choco Pocky
Summary: Bodie needed a place to stay at which Angel reluctantly provided him with.  Now their whole lives will change when... adjustments... need to be made. -Revision of summary to come later-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Blabber**

**_Well I have another story (Anime: Sess/Kags) but since I'm stuck and thought of a yaoi story... I decided to share with other fellow DC AngelxBodie yaoi fans._**

**_I'm still stuck on who should be the seme (dominate) and uke (submissive) since they both give off that Alpha vibe... _**

**_Alrightie, let's get on with the story. -smileh face-_**

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Angel, please?"<p>

Angel chuckled once more, unable to resist. The man before him, begging to him, was no other than Riptide's Crew famous member Bodie. Oh he had become famous almost as quickly as he, Angel, had become… however Angel was still the most popular and desired man amongst all fans.

"Bodie you're a very likeable man, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that." Angel paused momentarily to watch the man's response. Bodie leaned back into his chair with his famous smile splattered on his face. "However… I don't want you living with me."

Bodie arched an eyebrow before leaning in, elbows on the small round café table. "Why not? You said it yourself; I'm a very loveable guy. We get along great too."

Angel gave the blonde a weary smile. "I said likeable not loveable, there's a huge difference. Hmn… I guess you can say we have some sort of bromance going on… the problem is that I…" He paused, unsure how to tell the man. "… like to have 'company' over. I don't want any guy around mí preciosa señoritas." He finished with a smile.

Bodie chuckled this time. "I doubt the girls you bring over are 'ladies', they sound like sluts."

The corner of Angel's lips twitched upward in amusement. "Just because they want to have a little… fun… doesn't make them sluts."

Bodie nodded. "Yes yes I know but those 'señoritas' practically strip in public when they see you, THOSE type of girls ARE sluts. Anyway…" Bodie waved his left hand in the air in a dismissing manner. "… if that's the problem then all you have to do is tell me when you plan on having 'company' over and I'll leave. I won't even leave any evidence that I was there."

Angel parted his lips to respond but decided against it, instead he slowly closed his lips before leaning back into his seat… thinking over Bodie's plan. It would be okay he supposed. Bodie was somewhat neat, and he was extremely fast… so sneaking out was no problem for the athlete.

"Aaand…" Bodie broke the silence. "… your house is maybe fifteen minutes from my first job and twenty-three minutes from my second job. I can pay rent if that will help."

Angel absentmindedly tapped on his bottom lip with his index finger. "What about your room? I have a few rooms available but what should be my excuse if one of the girls wonders into your room?"

Bodie blinked and froze for half a second before replying loudly. "Tell them you have a brother that stays over frequently!"

The Hispanic man nearly spilt his drink over himself at the quick and loud reply. "Shh!"

"Well? What do you think?"

The dark-red haired man took a sighed. "Alright alright… what if they want to meet my 'brother'?"

"Tell them that he's extremely busy or that he's allergic to girls."

Angel nearly busted out in laughter but somehow managed to hold it in. "Polar opposite brothers? You actually think they'll buy that?"

Bodie laughed. "Hahaha, Well… I don't know… maybe you should go with the first one."

Angel nodded. "Agreed." With that said he stood slowly and pushed his seat in. He carelessly dropped his empty bottle of water into the trash can near the door. Bodie followed quickly behind as they exited the café.

Bodie kept a distance of three feet between himself and the other male walking before him. It wasn't because he was nervous or because Angel was a personal bubble freak, it was probably the complete opposite, but because he thought that Angel would be able to think better without a 6'1 man breathing down his neck.

The Caucasian male slowed down his pace and took the time to look at his surroundings. He had come here multiple of times however this was the first time ever that he wasn't in a hurry… he never knew how beautiful… and hot it was. Not that he minded the heat; he loved the heat, something else that he and Angel shared in common. He tilted his head back and immediately regretted the action. He stopped instantly and cursed before snapping his head down, hands over his burning eyes.

Angel slowed to a stop before glancing over his shoulder. He turned around and bent down slightly to the blonde's level. "Ay, estás bien?" He placed his hand on the taller man's wrist.

Bodie nodded slightly before murmuring. "I looked at the sun…"

For a few seconds the two men stayed bent before the shorter male burst into laughter. Bodie jumped slightly, he straighten slightly and looked at Angel. Here he was, eyes burning and on the verge of tears and his so called 'friend' looked like he was about to pee his pants.

Bodie, straighten completely, and slightly punched the Hispanic man's shoulder. Angel simply feigned a wince and rubbed the spot where he was hit. "W-what?" He managed to let out before continuing with his laughter.

"I'm hurt and you laugh at me?" Bodie questioned, no anger in his voice simply pure curiosity.

"I-I mean what do you want me to do?" Angel's shoulders shook slightly as he attempted to hold back his laughter. "You voluntarily looked at the SUN! Sí tú me preguntas a mí, corazón, tú lo mer…" Angel was quickly interrupted.

"I didn't ask you." Bodie, now wearing his sunglasses, looked away.

"Actually, you did ask me." Angel smirked in triumph.

Bodie shoved his hands into his back pockets and balanced on his heels. "Where are we going?"

Angel knew that Bodie hated losing… he was clearly upset, not mad, just upset. "Well I was going home." He replied before beginning to walk once more.

Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

Bodie slipped his hands out of his pocket and sprinted to Angel's side. "Alright let's go." Bodie whirled around so he was walking backwards, making sure to stay a little bit ahead of Angel.

Angel arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"We already had this conversation Angel; you said that I could stay with you." The blonde male placed his folded arms behind his head and smiled.

Angel returned the smile. "No, I did not Bodie."

It was Bodie's turn to arch an eyebrow this time. "Well not directly, but you practically agreed to it."

Angel made a left.

Bodie stopped before jogging up to Angel's side. Angel spoke. "If I tell you 'Bodie, you can stay with me' then you're allowed."

"Well that settles it, I can stay over."

He shoved his left hand into his pocket and sighed. "Bodie I just sai-" Angel took out his car key and slipped it in the key hole with his right hand.

"You just said 'Bodie, you can stay with me'." Bodie allowed himself to smirk now that Angel couldn't see him.

Angel sighed once more as he opened his car door and slipped in. He hit the unlock button after starting the car. There was simply no point in trying to win an argument against Bodie.

"Sweet!" Bodie swung the passenger's door open and practically jumped into the car. He slammed the door close, pushed the seat back and plopped his feet on the car's dashboard.

Angel shook his head slightly and chuckled, his right hand on the wheel. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

Bodie shrugged before putting his feet down, a grin on his face. "Hmn… something pretty damn good to get someone as sexy and intelligent as me." Bodie playfully blew Angel a kiss.

Angel smiled. "Sexy y inteligente, mn…?"

Bodie nodded. "Mhm, play your cards right and you might even get lucky tonight." He winked at the Hispanic man before sticking his head and arms out the window, his hair whipping in the wind. "I LOVE ANGEL!" He screamed Angel's name in Spanish, as he usually said his name.

His scream was followed by a quick and semi-hard punch to his side. Bodie inhaled sharply causing him to choke on air; his hands quickly came down on the outside of the passenger's door as he coughed. After twenty-seconds of coughing he slid his upper body in the car and glared at Angel.

Angel, while grinning, feigned innocence. "Sorry is that your bruised side?"

Bodie leaned into Angel, his lips mere inches from Angel's neck. Angel remained relax as he stared at the road with a small smile.

The blonde male parted his lips but froze at Angel's response to his actions.

"Try anything else and I'll kick you out my car." He accelerated slightly but that was more than enough to make the blonde retreat back to his side.

After fourteen minutes of silence, Angel glanced at Bodie. Bodie was still bobbing his head to the music on his I-Pod. He had noticed that every once in a while he would mutter some of the words of the song before returning to his tapping and head bobbing.

Bodie turned his head to the left. "Something wrong?" He removed his earphones.

Angel turned his attention back to the road. "Ah, no no… It's just odd having so much peace with you around."

Bodie chuckled. "You told me to keep to myself..." Bodie shrugged before leaning towards Angel once more. "Did ya change your mind?"

"Mn, I don't think so mí amor." Angel whispered.

Bodie sighed before releasing a small laugh. "Angel you're such a tease, I bet men hate that about you." He ended with a smile.

"I play hard to get corazón, being easy is no fun." Angel slowed down, shifted to reverse, placed his arm behind the passenger's seat, and looked back. "You have a lot of diverse fans too, don't you?" Angel added on as he finished parking.

Bodie swiped Angel's visor and quickly jumped out the car as soon as he had parked. "Oh yeah, but nowhere near as diverse or as large as your fans." He watched as Angel took his sweet time turning the car off. He, Bodie, shoved his hands into his front pockets and once more balanced himself on his heels.

Angel slipped out of his car and locked it. Slowly he made his way to Bodie. He wrapped his right arm around Bodie's neck and pulled him down a few inches. Bodie stared slightly in shock, mainly in confusion. Their lips were touching slightly… so was it considered a kiss… maybe a small peck? Angel slid his right leg in-between Bodie's and tilted his head to the side after creating distance between their lips. The teaser ran his tongue ever-so-slowly over his lips before smiling… a kind smile. Bodie felt his body began to react…

"…My visor..." Angel used his right hand to pluck the visor from Bodie's head and place it on his own which required him to lean in once more. Bodie stayed frozen in place, he could only watch as Angel winked at him and walked away.

His once heating body began to cool down to its normal temperature. After a couple of more seconds he found himself able to breathe.

"Ay, are you coming in?" Angel, now somewhere inside his home, called out to the dumbstruck male. "Did you look into the sun again?"

Bodie could practically hear the laughter in his voice. "N-no! I was just on the phone!" Bodie sighed when laughter reached his ears.

"I won't tease you again…" Angel made his way to the door. "… I'm not gay and I don't plan on raping you or anything, I'm sorry." With that he disappeared inside.

Bodie sighed once more, this time it was because he was thankful that Angel hadn't notice his body's response. Bodie shook his head slightly and smirked. It was a one time thing and surely wasn't going to happen anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, Favorite, Subscribe, Spread the Yaoiness. <strong>

**Special Thanks to Chris Crocker (Sad that he won't ever see this...)**

**Two of his songs, Mind In The Gutter and Second To None, get me in the Yaoi writing mood.**

**Whoop Whoop much love to Chris Crocker and the creators of Dancer Central 1 and 2... mn I hope Oblio-senpai comes back for DC3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well my fellow readers and my lovely commentors, I've finally uploaded chapter two [hope it's to your liking, a little ecchi for my otakus.]**

**I was actually done with this chapter-**

**[scurries away]**

**-about two or three weeks ****ago but I thought I wasn't and I was never in my 'creative mood' so I never really checked up on my work. Hehehe so.. ^.^'" I checked it this morning and whataya know, BAM chapter two ready and itching to be read and reviewed.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Angel!"<p>

Angel grunted, rolled onto his right side, and pulled the cover over his head. "Mami, cinco minutos mas…"

Bodie arched an eyebrow. 'Mami? He thinks I'm his mom?' Bodie walked around and plopped down next to Angel. "Angel, its Bodie… wakey wakey…"

Angel muttered a few words before tightening his grip on his cover.

Bodie sighed. "Aubrey did say you weren't a morning person… I just didn't know it was this bad." Bodie petted Angel's hair softly before leaning into him. "You leave me no choice…"

"Mhn mn…" Angel muttered.

The blonde picked the Puerto Rican up, still wrapped in his covers, bridal style. Angel continued muttering… maybe he was cursing or dreaming? Well if he was dreaming he wouldn't be for long.

Bodie bent down enough to turn the door knob then gently kicked the cream colored door open. "Angel…"

No response.

Bodie wore his famous 'you're in trouble/ you're going to get it' smile as he made his way to the white object. Slowly he crouched down a few inches and relaxed his hold on the sleeping man. "… wake up." With that said he dropped the male into the white tub.

To say that Bodie was taken back would have been a great understatement. The Hispanic male had practically reacted like a cat. Bodie, now four feet away and crouching, simply watched in amusement as his friend thrashed around, desperately trying to free himself and get out. Bodie's entertainment, however, did not last long. His source of entertainment had escaped from the covers quickly and pulled himself out of the freezing water.

"Bodie…" Angel panted and shivered simultaneously. That man knew his body couldn't tolerate coldness very well. "… I'm going to kill you."

Bodie smiled brightly as he grabbed the light brown towel on the rack. "I love you too." He crouched down next to Angel and began to dry his hair. "You wouldn't wake up and I have to go to work."

Angel placed his hand tightly around the blonde's wrist. He plopped himself up with his left elbow and glared at his so-called friend. "… Bodie… what does that have to do with me?"

The other male stopped his drying momentarily. "You forgot Angel? Remember yesterday…?" Bodie leaned in after removing the wet towel from the Puerto Rican's head. "… You were too rough with me and now I'm in _sooo_ much pain that I can barely walk."

Angel smirked, knowing full well he was referring to the moment when he had punched his side. Angel stared directly into the blonde's blue eyes. "Lo siento corazón, if I had known you were so… fragile… I wouldn't have done it so hard."

Bodie laughed at Angel's response, Angel really didn't like to back down. "It's okay, as long as I get to repay you, we're all good."

He shook his head lightly before pushing the blonde away in order to stand. Angel placed the wet towel around his shoulders with a small sigh.

Bodie winced slightly before releasing a small I-kind-of-deserved-that laugh. "Did I take it too far?"

Angel glanced over his shoulder, concern written all over his face. "Did I punch you that hard?"

Bodie blinked a few times in confusion. He knew Angel was a very benevolent man so he wasn't surprised at the man's concern. "Huh?"

"Your side… you said it really hurts. You want me to take you to the hospital?" He turned towards the now standing male.

"Wha-?" Bodie stopped himself. "Angel I'm okay, I was just messing with you."

"Mn, you said you could barely walk."

"I picked you up and carried you to your bathroom. I think I'm pretty good." Bodie, standing side by side with Angel, wrapped his arm around Angel's shoulders. "Don't tell me that you…" He lowered his head slightly. "… want to bathe me?"

Angel clucked his tongue and softly elbowed the taller man. "Ni en tu sueño. You might as well walk to your job." He slid away from the older man and made his way to his kitchen.

Bodie stiffened momentarily before following. "A-Angel wait! Please take me to my job, if I walk I'm going to be late and I don't want to be late."

"You should have woken up earlier."

"Your bed was really comfortable…" Bodie muttered.

Angel turned to the blonde. "You slept in my bed?"

Bodie shook his head. "No." He jumped on top of the counter and sat there while he watched Angel serve himself a cup of coffee… coffee that he, Bodie, had made.

The shorter male sighed. "Oka-"

"WE slept in your bed." Bodie smiled.

"Bodie I know I told you before how I hate other people sleeping in my bed." Angel sighed.

"The other rooms were too cold." He stated.

Angel rolled his eyes and looked at the man. "And my room wasn't?"

"It was but your body heat kept me warm." He continued smiling.

"I should charge you extra for using me." Angel whispered.

"I'm don't have money like that Angel. Okay what if I just clean around the house and I'll even fix things around the house too!"

Angel placed his cup of coffee down and sighed. "You're already doing all of that… I don't really want your money."

Bodie sighed. "What can I give you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." He picked his cup of coffee up and headed towards his bedroom.

"Oh I got an idea." Bodie followed once more.

"Mn?"

"If you ever become sexually frustrated, if you need to release yourself, I will be more than happy to help." Bodie grinned at Angel who had stopped at his doorway.

"Mn, not likely to ever happen." Angel shut the door. "… if I ever become frustrated, I'll be sure to come to you."

"Angel…" Bodie whined. "Please drive me to work!"

"No." Angel replied stoically from inside his locked room.

"Please please please?" Bodie plastered himself on the white door. "It'll be quick; ten minutes top to get there."

"Ten minutes top to get there?" Angel repeated as he continued to dry himself.

Bodie grinned. "Y-yeah, so are you-"

"No. Run to your job, you're pretty fast chiquito." Angel sighed at his wet boxers. He slipped out of them before walking to his dresser.

"I can't arrive all sweaty and smelly to my part-time job."

"I thought you worked at the gym."

Bodie shook his head. "I work at the café we went to yesterday on Mondays and Thursdays, on Fridays and Saturdays I work at the beach as a lifeguard… now come on Angel, drive me to work! It's Thursday I HAVE to get on time to the café."

"No. You should have talked to me about this last night instead of playing MY video game." Angel grabbed one of his dry towels and wrapped it around his hips. There was no point of trying to go to bed now.

Angel pushed his dripping wet bangs to one side… the Hispanic version of Oblio. Speaking of Oblio… he wondered how he was doing. Mental note taken, contact Oblio later.

"Angel." Bodie whined again, this time louder.

Angel opened the door and ducked under Bodie's right arm. "No."

Bodie stared at the white towel around the Hispanic's hips. It took everything in him to resist the temptation. Oh how he wanted to whip his bum really hard, make sure it was red, and kick him outside his house and then leave him there so all could see. He could probably further embarrass Angel by sticking his head out the window and screaming 'no sex for you tonight!'. That would definitely piss him off.

"Ciao corazón." Angel blew the smiling Bodie a kiss before locking himself in the bathroom.

Bodie watched him disappear in the bathroom. He shook his head. He really did hate Angel sometimes… then again that was there whole relationship. It wasn't a love hate relationship, they were both what you could call 'Alpha's'… neither liked to admit defeat to the other. He loved to compete against Angel; he always gave it his all when it came to the Hispanic male. He really didn't understand why they were so competitive.

Bodie came back to reality at the sound of the water running. 'He isn't coming out for at least twenty minutes.' He pursed his lips as he shoved his hands into his front pockets and whirled around.

He stopped and looked at the keys on the small table. Without hesitating, he swiped the keys of the table and shook them slightly in the air. Angel didn't want to drive him to his job? Fine, he would drive himself then.

"Angel, I'm going out!" Bodie shouted before shoving the keys into his pocket. "You want me to get you anything on my way back?"

"Subway, you know how I like it!" Angel shouted back.

Bodie chuckled and replied with an "Alright" before slowly making his way to the front door. He leisurely turned the knob and looked over his shoulder at the living room before stepping out.

Bodie locked the door behind himself, turned around, and placed his arm before his eyes. He grabbed his sunglasses and quickly put them on… another beautiful hot day… maybe he could stop by Emilia's apartment to get the rest of his clothes.

The blonde yawned lazily before making his way to the Hispanic's garage, his hand ruffling his hair the entire walk. He really didn't like the fact that he was borrowing Angel's car without his permission but he also didn't like the fact that Angel didn't want to spare ten minutes to drive him to his job. He pushed his sunglasses up into his hair while waiting for the garage door to open up.

Bodie couldn't help the smirk that came to his face when he saw Angel's vehicle… correction vehicles. He already knew about the car he usually drove in to dance competitions and was quite surprise to find out that it wasn't parked in the garage.

'He probably leant it to someone…' Bodie thought before stepping into the garage.

Angel was one interesting man. He ran his hand over the glistening black racing car. The corners of his lips twitch as his blood began to heat up. His fingers traced ever curve, dip, and bump of the racecar. If he wasn't mistaking, it was a NSX… a beautiful, fast, and powerful car. He closed his eyes momentarily as images of him inside the car filled his mind. He could practically feel the smoothness of the steering wheel and the car seat, the music blasting all around him, the crowd cheering him on, and best of all… the engine roaring…

Bodie opened his eyes which had slightly darkened. Oh how he wanted to take the beauty out into the world… but he knew he couldn't. That black beauty was probably Angel's most loved possession… the black beauty that could only be taken out at night for those wild races.

'Mn…' Bodie shoved all his desire to take the car out for a little fun into oblivion. Not only would Angel beat the living day lights out of him but he would also get in trouble by the police… he was sure that the police wanted Angel in jail for his racing.

Another black object caught his attention, it was nothing compared to the racecar but… that was definitely his ride to work.

Bodie swung his long right leg over the seat and plopped down on the motorcycle. He bounced twice while smiling… this was definitely going to be his ride. He slipped the key into the key hole, turned it gently, and jumped a little when the motorcycle shook slightly. He placed his hands on the handles before kicking the kick stand.

'Angel is going to probably kill me for this.' Bodie thought before putting the helmet on.

Not that he cared.

* * *

><p><strong>[If you notice any mistakes please notify me immediately]<strong>

**[Please remember that reviews are not only adored but they allow me to grow as a writer... and they also motivate me to write :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, chapter two. You got to see a side of Bodie and Angel that you never seen before...<strong>

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 3:**

**Bodie gets caught by Angel. The motorcycle runs out of gasoline, it begins to rain heavily and Angel isn't too happy about the events. Nudity, wetness, and soreness to come in chapter three...**


	3. The Teaser Preview

**[LEMONY PREVIEW]**

**I was desperately trying to continue the story but I had so many naughty naughty thoughts in my head and I just HAD to release some of it. So to my dear readers and my lovely commentors... I give you**

**!The Teaser!**

* * *

><p><strong>[LEMON - TEASER]<strong>

Bodie continued to stare into Angel's eyes. He remained still, his hands flat on the snow white counter. Should he say something or was Angel going to say something? If Angel was going to say something, what would it be? Was Angel going to tell him to move away or was he going to say something hurtful? If he had to say something, what could he say? What if Angel didn't say anything at all but instead hit him… or worse of all kicked him out the house?

However Bodie soon found out that Angel was going to do none of the above.

Angel made the first move.

Bodie watched as Angel's tongue slowly slid out and slowly traced over his upper lip from right to left. The Hispanic chuckled softly before his lips formed a soft smile. Bodie watched, tensely, as the older male parted his lips slightly, as if to speak… but nothing came out, instead Angel simply closed his lips again.

Bodie's fingers twitched, whether in anticipation or anger, he did not know. The clock continued to tick but Bodie, other than his previous movement, remained immobilize. All he needed was the okay from the Hispanic to make his move, to capture those teasing lips, to crush them against his own… but if he did without Angel's ok…

"Comfortable?"

Bodie blinked. "What?" It was a mere whisper, lower than Angel's.

Angel chuckled and shifted slightly. "Are you comfortable? You seem pretty tense."

Bodie wanted to roll his eyes. 'Being this close to the person you want to practically devour will cause anyone to tense up.' Bodie thought bitterly before sighing slightly. "Yea… how about you?"

The Puerto Rican nodded slightly and Bodie noticed that his smile had grown.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

**Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick…**

Bodie's fingers twitched again. His right leg slid further in between Angel's legs. Bodie swallowed hard before leaning in closer until the tip of their noses touched. Still no response from Angel… he remained leaning on his elbows with a smile plastered on his face.

It was now or never. He wanted… no, he needed to know if Angel felt the same way. He desired to have the man before him to himself, to be the one to make love to him, to be the one to make him cry out in ecstasy, to be the one make him laugh and smile, but above all he wanted to be that special one in Angel's heart.

Now or never…

Bodie tilted his head to right and closed the distance. It was merely lip to lip contact… no pressure no passion but that's how he was going to find out Angel's feelings. If he didn't like him, if he didn't feel the same way that Bodie did, then Angel would surely push him away or probably kill him after the 'kiss'. Bodie reluctantly pulled away, opened his eyes and looked at Angel.

Angel opened his eyes slowly and, at the same pace, parted his lips. Bodie felt his chest tighten and all the worries he had somehow managed to suppress came up. Bodie stepped back quickly, almost stumbling over his feet.

"H-Hahaha, s-sorry about that I have no idea what came over me." Bodie felt the heat rise to his face. "I-I'm going out for a bit… for a run!"

Bodie lowered his head and bit his bottom lip. It scared him. That moment that Angel had parted his lips… all the courage that Bodie had mustered was crushed by his worry. What frighten him the most was Angel's response. If Angel would have simply pushed him away or even punched him… it wouldn't have been as bad as what Bodie expected Angel to say. If Angel had told him to pack up his things and leave… and that he never wanted to see him again…

Bodie bit the inside of cheek while turning away from the Hispanic male. Just thinking that Angel wanted to say that made him uneasy… there was really no other way to explain it.

"Bodie."

Bodie stopped. He paled and he his hands became sweaty. He swallowed hard before turning his head around, a fake smile on his face. "Y-ye-?

Bodie's eyes widen in absolute shock. Angel, who stood behind Bodie, draped his left arm around Bodie's shoulder in order pull him back and down. The real shock was the kiss. The kiss was the same as the one Bodie had given Angel but it was still definitely a kiss.

Angel pulled back and released Bodie. "Cat got your tongue?"

Bodie blushed and turned around to face the man who had kissed him. "Y-you… you kissed me?"

Angel chuckled. "So did you." He leaned back onto the counter and smirked. "Ven aquí corazón."

Bodie bit his bottom lip and looked at Angel's exposed chest. He had to control himself but Angel's show-off outfit from his first competition was not really helping his situation. Bodie sighed mentally and walked up to Angel, his hands deep into his front pockets.

"So…" Bodie tilted his head to the right and rubbed the side of his neck with his left hand.

"Are you a virgin?"

Bodie blinked and turned his attention to man before him. "Huh?"

"I was wondering since you… were so timid." Angel grabbed the half-open shirt of Bodie and began to rub the first buttoned button. His thumb rubbing it gently.

"Ah… no I'm not a virgin… I've had many experiences." Bodie smiled as he recalled those moments.

Angel released a 'hm' as if he were in thought. He unbutton one of the buttons easily before moving down to the next one. "I…" Angel paused slightly and smirked. "… had a male lover before… but I'm not really into men. He was special."

Bodie stiffened slightly at Angel's words. "O-oh."

"Have you ever had sex with a man?" Angel moved to the next button.

Bodie laughed at the question. He had before in college… a few guys… maybe four or maybe five. He was always on top as well. Men and women loved him… in and out of bed. "I experimented in college." He left it at that.

The last button. Angel unbuttoned the last button with ease. He placed his index finger on the Caucasians chest and let it slide down slowly.

Bodie licked his bottom lip slowly… Angel really didn't know how much of an affect he had on Bodie. He watched as Angel continued exploring his abdomen with his index finger, his movements slow… teasing.

"Want to experiment?" Angel brushed his lips against Bodie's.

Bodie didn't reply, instead he crushed his lips against Angel's. Angel gasped in surprise and Bodie took full advantage of the situation. He slipped his tongue into Angel's hot cavern, earning a small moan of approval from the older male. He was in full control and he was certainly enjoying every second of it.

Angel, however, had no desire of being the uke. Angel moved his hands up to Bodie's chest and pushed the shirt apart and down. Bodie shrugged the shirt off his torso and allowed it to fall around his feet. He dropped his left hand to Angel's lower back in order to pull the Hispanic closer to his hot body. Angel allowed the man to pull his lower body to his. Even if Angel wanted to fight off the movement he couldn't, he was much too busy focusing on the tongue swirling around his.

Bodie was definitely a good kisser.

Angel wrapped his arms around Bodie's neck in order to deepen the kiss. Bodie in turn used his right hand to grab a fistful of Angel's hair. He used his hold of Angel's hair in order to also deepen the kiss. The shorter male moaned while Bodie squeezed Angel's ass with his left hand.

This was definitely a first for Angel and it felt odd… but that didn't mean he didn't like it. Angel pulled away first, admitting defeat.

Bodie opened his eyes, also panting but not as hard or as much as Angel. He released his hold on Angel's hair and moved his hands to Angel's hips while he watched Angel pant.

Angel licked his lips as he stared into Bodie's eyes. "You're pretty good, I'll admit it."

Bodie leaned forward and dropped his head. He brushed his lips against Angel's neck slowly and smiled at Angel's shiver. "I'm good at other things too. We can do this in the bedroom or right here on the floor… your pick." He kissed Angel's neck before beginning to suck on the soft spot.

Angel smiled slightly and ran his left hand through Bodie's hair. This time he grabbed a fistful of Bodie's hair and yanked his head back. Angel looked down into Bodie's blue eyes and licked his lips. "Let's see how good you are…"

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it the first sexual situation between BodGel... yeap... that's what I'm going to call them.<strong>

**Hopefully it came out good and it pleased all my lovely readers and benevolent commentors. It was weird describing it when**

in my head it came out so... vividly. -sigh- I have such a dirty mind XD

Well tell me what you think about the lemony preview oh and...

**[THIS FIRST LEMONY SITUATION WON'T HAPPEN UNTIL MAYBE CHAPTER FOUR]**

**Comment** &** Spread **the** Yaoi**

**!Muwahs!**


End file.
